Come the Conquers
by Chaos king6
Summary: A alliance of evil from DCAU, Marvel AU,Anime,CN,Nick,Disney,Games,and S&M(shows and movies you sicko) has been forge by an ancient evil in order to conquer the multiverse. Can the heroes unite in order to stop this great threat or will the war of good and evil finally shift to the side of chaos. rated T but might change.
1. Preview

Hello my fellow nerds, geeks, and fanatics. In the following weeks to come I am going to try my hand at writing a fan fiction. This will be my very first attempt at creating one and I will need all the constructive criticism I can get. What I'm trying to do is to create a cabal of villains in an attempt of controlling the multiverse. The team will consist of three branches: magic, science and muscle. Here is who I have on roster so far:

Magic Science Muscle

DC Morgan le fey Brainiac Sinestro

Marvel Loki Ultron Magneto

Anime Ash and Angela Dante Frieza

CN Aku Xana Vilgax

Nick Anti Cosmo Technus Ozia

Disney Jafar Zurg Red queen

Games Nightmare Dr. Eggman Shao Kahn

S&M Voldemort The Master Cobra Commander


	2. The gathering

**Come the Conquers **

Authors note: First off let me start by saying thank you for taking the time to read my very first fan-fiction. And secondly, and most importantly I own nothing, nadda, zilthgh, zip, zippo no characters what so ever. They all belong to the animation gods that delivered these heroes and villains to us. If I owned anything there would be so many shows back on the air. Now on with the first chapter of my story.

* * *

There were many of them, thirty-one in all most from different universes. All were confused as they woke or in some cases turned on. Some recognized others either by description or meeting firsthand. Others were shocked to be around such strange company while others are felling a strange mixture of happiness and surprise just to be alive again. But all were thinking the same thing.

"Where the hell am I?" says a man dressed in a purple battle suit with a purple red and green helmet on breaking the silence "this isn't planet Z" as he and many others began to look around at where they were.

The building they were in fount of a large fortress looking building. "What in the world is this place!?" said a floating blue man with an English ascent. "It looks like a place for a god or a king of some sort" Says a warrior woman.

"Yes but what kind of place" says a pale skinned bald man "a fortress, a palace?"

"Actually it was once a prison lord Voldemort" a mysterious voice that came from everywhere.

The group looked everywhere as the person reveled himself in a swirling puff of smoke. The person standing before them looked more monster than man. Standing taller than most of the people there stood a …thing that looked like it just came out of a book by R.L. Stine, with blood red eyes with pupils that looked like a cross between a cat and a snake, twelve inch claws on both hands, three sets of wings on his back insects, bat, and what looked like eagle wings, long horns growing out the back of his furry hair and a long tail with scales, stripes ,and a dorsal fin at the end. He had on black armor that covered his chest, legs, and shoulders.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the creature said in a low, deep voice "I am Mostro the fist of my master" he says bowing to the group before him. As he came back up to look at them he says "now if you were to come with me to…" he never got to finish his sentence as he saw a white and purple tailed humanoid pointing a glowing finger at him just inches from his face.

"As much as I appreciate the gracious hospitality you've shown me as well as brining me back to life I am afraid I must insist on an explanation as to where am I and why have I been brought here" Says the creature in a regal yet threating tone ready to fire the energy blast when a shadow wrapped around the humanoid and pulling him away from Mostro.

When the being flew out of the shadows grasp and launched an energy beam at the tendril that shared him. "Who dares attack the Mighty Frieza, ruler of worlds?"

He got his answer when large claw scratched him in the back and laughed as Frieza turned around and saw a giant shadow with flaming red eyebrows and a green mouth " what is a mere warlord to the shogun of sorrow that is Aku?!"

About to charge each other they were stopped by a yellow brick wall came between them. They both looked to see a man in a yellow with purple skin. "Enough both of you" the alien said with authority "this will get us nowhere" he says as the energy that formed the wall dissipated as what looked like a high tech robot with three dots on his head stepped forward and said "Sinestro speaks the truth, this fight would be futile and in the incusing fight you would destroy one another, the grounds, the people here, as well as a 79.0887 of the planet not surviving the fight." This said seemed to be calming them both fighters down the robot walked to Mostro. "Take us to who is in charge." Mostro nodded his head as the entire group followed him to get some well-deserved answers.

* * *

My first chapter tell me what you guys think. read, review, and give me your opinion.


	3. A Dark Allience Formed

**Come the Conquers**

Authors note: Hello again my readers and welcome to the show. First off probably should have said this in the first chapter, please feel free to comment, criticism is wanted. Secondly I own nothing. Third if I get anything inaccurate PLEASE TELL ME IM NEW TO THIS. Roll the fiction.

As the groups of villains were being led into the prison turned fortress, some of them noticed that the sky was a darkish red and the clouds swirling over the former prison were a mixture of grey and black. Most of the group then realized that they weren't on earth any more… well those from Earth realized it anyway.

The walk to the main hall was relatively quiet. A few people talking in whispers, some about the decorating of the hallways, while the others were comparing notes about why they have been brought here. The main hall had dark purple carpet, gold and black tapestries and paintings, and a large window at the end of the hall with a gold and obsidian throne in front of it. In the middle of the room was a long rectangular black oak table with a golden crest in the middle.

On the throne sat a young black man in his early twenties. He wore black medieval armor with gold trim and a dark purple cape. The entire group didn't say anything when the man on the throne looked up at them. Those that could sense power or connected to a form of magic could feel that he was an extremely strong person. This was the man to get answers from.

Motor walked up to this person and bowed "Lord Anarchy your guests have arrived" he says still bowing.

Looking at the group that stood before them he smiled and said "Greeting and welcome to fylakí̱ paláti. I trust Mostro informed you of my proposal when you arrived."

"Unfortunately no old boy" said a blond man in a suit with a British accent "your servant was a tad busy trying to keep his head from being blown off by the ice jinn here" he says pointing to Frieza.

"A bad first impression on my part I'm afraid." Frieza says getting into his signature greeting to the young looking lord "by the way human, how you know the name of my race?"

"I suggest we save the pleasantries for later" said an Asian looking man with royal robes on.

"Indeed" said Lord Anarchy "please have a seat we have much to talk about." That they could all agree to and everyone took a seat at the table while Mostro stood next to his master. "First off let me start of by introducing myself. You may call me Lord Anarchy and you have already met my fist Mostro and you will meet my other heralds shortly" he says looking at the man to his left signaling him to fetch the others. "Now, although I know everyone here I would like for everyone to say there to say their name."

"You can't be serious" the shadow that called Aku began to protest.

"I am completely serious" said Anarchy in a calm voice not even looking at Aku. "So who shall speak first?"

"I am called Brianiac."

"Morgan le fey and this is my son Mordred" Said a woman in medieval clothing with her son in the chair besides her.

"Sinestro leader of the Sinestro corps" Said the man in yellow and black.

"Loki the god of mischief" said a man in gold and green outfit.

Another robot with a red mouth said "I am Ultron."

A man in purple and red with a helmet on said "I am Erik Lenhsherr but people know me as Magneto."

Two people, a male and a female, both in Victorian outfits were the next to speak "I am Ash Landers and this is my sister Angela Blanc.

A young girl with black hair and cool demeanor said "you may call me Dante."

"Lord Frieza."

"Aku" the shadow said while not taking his eyes off the man on the throne.

A black silhouette with a red outline, hair, and eyes with a symbol that looked like an eye spoke in a cold robotic voice "I am designated as XANA".

"I am lord Vilgax" spoke an eight foot tall squid faced alien.

"I am Anti-Cosmo" said the small blue fairy.

"I am Technus the ghostly master of technology" says a ghostly green person with a mullet and sunglasses.

"I am Phoenix king Ozia and this is my daughter Fire Lord Azula" says a man in royal robes with his daughter next to him.

"I am Jafar of Agrabah" says a man in Arab clothing.

"I'm Emperor Zurg of planet Z."

"We are the Queen of hearts" said a big, fat woman and a young faced girl both wearing the same dress.

"Nightmare" said a living suit of armor.

"Dr. Eggman Robotnick and these are my assistants Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun" Said a fat man with a big mustache and three robots behind him.

"Shao Kahn of out world" said the large man in ancient Asian armor.

"Lord Voldemort".

"You all can call me The Master".

"My name is Callisto and now that the pleasantries are done over I'd like some answers like I don't know…Why I'm here" she says sarcastically looking at their host.

"Yes its time you tell us what is going on here, because by all accounts I should be dead" said Ozia with some of the group nodding their heads demanding an explanation.

"Very well" said Anarchy raising his hands up in defeat with a smirk on his face. "To the question of where we are is a void dimension where I have been imprisoned for the better part of ten thousand years."

Most of the villains were shocked by what they heard. "TEN THOUSAND YEARS!" shouted Technus disbelievingly "Impossible no human can live that long magic or not."

"Really?" said Anarchy with a sly smirk "many of the people here are well into their hundreds, you yourself Technus are well into your hundreds" he said looking at the ghostly techno path.

"Anyway the question of who I am is a long one so it's better just to show you" says the young looking lord as he waved his hand as a large sphere appeared in the middle of the table. The lights deign to dim as the sphere began to show images.

"As most of you know by now there are other worlds" as images of other worlds some of the people knew such as Oa, Mars when it had life and the kree home world as well as ones they don't know such as one where tall black creatures with two mouths are being hunted by humanoid figures. "And dimensions where laws of sciences have no meaning or are so advanced it seems like magic" the image changes to Asgard, the ghost zone and the spirit world and as he speaks.

Seeing that he captured the group full attention he continued "But what you don't know is that there are other universes as well. Universes where anything that can happen will happen and where different events have occurred" he waved his hand and the sphere separated into smaller one and flew to everyone at the table. Everyone look and saw different versions of them.

Frieza saw a universe where the saiyns were at war with the namekians.

Magneto saw a universe where Charles Xavier led the Brotherhood.

Brainiac saw himself as a human criminal mastermind.

Aku saw himself die by a rebellion led by a young woman that looks a little like Jack.

Ozia and Azula saw themselves and Zuko in a modern city acting as CEO of a corrupt company.

The red queens saw their versions of Alice as Queen of Wonderland.

Nightmare saw many things as different warriors obtained his sword.

And the Master saw the TARDIS being sold to the highest bidder.

"I was born in the first universe created" he says as the orbs morph back into one and shows majestic cities and powerful people. "And when people realized that some people had psychic connections with other universes and that it was possible to cross into them it was decreed by earth's leaders that no one could enter the other worlds." The young-looking lord says returning the room to normal.

"I suppose you had other ideas?" said Loki with a smirk on his face.

"Indeed I did" said Lord Anarchy getting off his throne. "I saw what those fools didn't see. Expansion, conquest, and a multiverse scale empire that I could mold into an armada to fight for the ultimate prize … Earth Prime itself where I could rule on high a king" he says with a shout!

"And judging by where we are now I supposed you failed" said Aku with a smile.

Looking at the shogun of darkness he said in his original calm voice "Yes I failed." Anarchy said waving his hand and showing what looked like a man made of stars and several men and women behind him. "I failed because of an entity called Order and the heroes of prime he gathered. I failed because I was overconfident; I failed because I underestimated my enemies. I failed because I was alone in my efforts."

"Sad story poor chap" said anti Cosmo whipping his monocle "but what does this have to do with us?"

"Because it's a story that we all share" says lord Anarchy with a serious tone "we all have failed in one way or another and for some of us here have paid the ultimate price" he says looking at the ones that have been resurrected.

"I have not failed" said Aku "The sky, the sea, the land and soon the stars will belong to Aku!"

"And one trip to the past by a samurai makes your empire all go away, a samurai who you have lost thousands of soldiers to, not to mention the whispers of rebellion in your land!" say Anarchy almost shouting.

"And you red queens, how long before your people rebel behind Alice. You, little queen have seen what happens to Wonderland if young Alice goes crazy, imagine what could happen if see could control her mind. You two may control much of your Wonderlands but they are Wonderland." He shouts at the red queens who looked at the immortal lord with shocked faces.

Tell me do any of you think you haven't failed?" said Anarchy. The room went silent.

"What do you propose?" said Morgan le Fey in a questioned tone.

"Against our own heroes we have been beaten again and again but together we could do what we couldn't do separately, we can rule!" says Lord Anarchy.

"And what may I ask is in it for us" says Azula with a smirk on her face.

"Besides the conquest of your enemies you shall all receive your own universes to do as you please and any other universe from your part of the multiverse" Said Anarchy.

"And what do you get out of this" says Morgan le Fey while she conjured a cup of tea for herself.

"Yes no one gives something for nothing" said Dante with a smirk.

"I want my world back. I want universe prime" said Anarchy looking at the group before him and sighing "tell me you don't see the opportunity this presents. Alone we are mighty, some of you have brought worlds to their knees but there is always something standing in our way. Weather it was military, fighters, gods, or heroes there was always something standing in our way. But if we stand together we will spread our will across the multiverse and no one will stand in our way" Said Anarchy in a shout. "Who will join me in creating an empire?"

"Question?" Said the Master "if were teaming up what's stopping our enemies from doing the same. The Doctor has been known take friends on rides in that fun box of his."

"The master has a point, Xena won't take me ripping of the heads of her friends lying down" said Caliesto with many others nodding their heads.

"Because my lovely warlord your enemies has been dead for nearly 3000 thousand years" said Anarchy with a smile. "Time moves differently in many universes" with some of the villains with smile on their faces "in fact most of your enemies have either gotten older or are dead, an example being that Avatar Aang, Sokka, and Toph be Fong is dead, your son and Katara are old, and the new Avatar is young, stubborn and foolish." He says showing a hologram Korra in the middle of the table.

With that Anarchy sat back on his throne looking at the group before him and said "so who's in?"

"You are a being of great power. I can feel the darkness in you, you have my power" said Nightmare.

"Well I've got nothing better to do I'm in. Anything to cause bad luck" said Anti Cosmo.

"You have the armies of Aku."

"Anything to get revenge on Mr. Potter and Hogwarts for killing me" said Voldemort.

"At last the nine realms will be mine" said Loki.

"Imagine it sister whole worlds we can make clean and in our own image" says Ash. "Indeed it appears you have two angles at your side lord Anarchy" says Angela.

"I can make a kingdom that could rival a thousand Camelot's and you have given my son his youth back. My hordes are yours" says Morgan.

"Finally an end to the galactic alliance at last evil will rule!" says Zurg laughing.

"King of the universe has a nice ring to it" says the derange time lord pondering "ah what the hell I'm in."

"I'm in too" said Eggman "but no one touches Sonic but me" he says with his servants cheering.

"I TECHNUS WILL JOIN THIS CABAL AND RULE THE WORLD" said the ghostly master of tech in his usual tone.

"Finally mutant kind will be in its rightful place in the universe" said Magneto.

"More realms to conquer and the elder gods will finally die" says Shao Kahn.

"The universe will tremble in fear at the name Frieza again."

The Red queens looked at each other smiling and then said "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS".

"I will spread the corps heads on my throne room starting with Hal Jordan" says Sinestro with a cruel smile on his face.

"Vilgax conquer of ten universes sounds wonderful" said vilgax now thinking about Ben Ten skull as a belt buckle.

"I will write the wrong done by my son and his friends all though years ago, the Phoenix king will rise again" said Ozia while Azula was thinking about the ways she could humiliate Zuko and maybe brainwash the new avatar.

"Oh by the way, by now the two of you should have felt your bending has been returned to you" said Anarchy as the farther daughter duo nodded their heads.

"With Xena dead there will be no one to stop me" Caliesto said with a sadistic smile.

"My previous encounters with Organics tell me that humans cannot be trusted" said XANA with his eyes directly on Lord Anarchy.

"As have mine, humanity is flawed and must be eliminated. Mankind cannot be trusted in any…" Ultron didn't get to finish his sentence as he and XANA both looked at Brainiac as the three dots on his head began to glow. At the same time XANA 'eye' started to glow as well as Ultron's mouth as though they were communicating or transferring data.

It appeared that only Lord Anarchy and eggman's robots knew what was going on as the light show died down from the three robots as they all said in union " we are in agreement this operation has a %98.9483434224580441 chance of succeeding."

Jafar looked at the lord on the throne with an inquisitive and distrustful look on his face "the offer is tempting and I do want to see that street rat dipped in boiling oil" he says with venom in his voice at the thought of Aladdin "it's just that I know what happens to genies when they are off no further use."

"Oh" said Anarchy with a chuckle "you mean this" conjuring a black Arabian lamp "which means it's time for my first and only wish. Jafar I wish for you to be free of the rules of the genie."

Jafar with a growing grin simply said "as you wish" snapping his fingers.

And with that a wave of dark energy filled the room as the lamp floated out of Anarchy's hands and intoJafar's body as he laughed manically as he changed into his genie form as the wind rushed and electricity cracked in the air as his shackles fell to the ground.

"A genie free of the rules. In all my years I thought I'd never see one" said Anti Cosmo adjusting his monticule.

"You freed me from my curse now I can kill Aladdin with my own two hands" said the now freed genie looking down at Anarchy "my powers are yours".

Now all eyes were on Dante, who now had a devious smile on her face. "While I am thankful for being brought back to life and the generous offer, I'm afraid that without my homunculus I can't help you fully in the field." All the while Anarchy had a smirk on his face while the others had a shocked looked on their faces.

"What is she up to" thought Azula. "She can't be trying to trick a guy that so strong that it took a spirit to stop him."

With his smirk on his face lord Anarchy said "if you're worried about going through the trouble of creating new homunculi and philosopher stones you needn't worry" He said levitating off his throne and onto the table "I bet I could get your old crew back together."

"Oh and how are you going to that?" said Dante with disbelief in her voice.

"Like this" said Anarchy snapping his figures as alchemic energy crackled from his fingers.

The room changed into a white endless void with a huge old black marble doorway in the center of it.

"Well you're just full of surprises aren't you?" said Dante a mixture of surprise, shock, and a tad bit of anger that she couldn't trick him into making a stone for her. "And so many young attractive bodies for me to choose from" she thought.

"Yes I am now…" he stopped mid-sentence as the young lord had a curious look on his face. "Well this is odd. Didn't expect you to guard this gate as well and to bring your own gate too for shame, oh you can come out now old friend." Lord Anarchy said into the void.

"We have never been friends" said a voice that came from everywhere that caused the group of villains to prepare themselves as two large stone tablets with a mural carved into it appeared. But what was real interesting was that a white featureless boy was standing in the middle of both gates.

"Never the less it's good to see you again Truth" said Anarchy as though he was talking to a friend "now do me a favor and please move."

"I will do no such thing, you have already perverted the gates to get that abomination" he says while looking at the female alchemist standing behind Anarchy "you will not bring out any more."

"Oh? How do you suppose you're going to do that?" said the young looking lord "you can't exactly fight me in here, not without causing a lot of damage to your multiverse time space."

"I can stop you from opening it you psychopathic maniac!" Truth says in a shout with what would be anger on his nonexistence face.

"Really Truth, I thought you would have learned by now" said Anarchy as he put out his hands and began to chant "真実と知識のゲートが暗闇に私 にオープンすることを、私はコマンドが。征服に開きます。アナーキーにオープン！"As he chanted dark energy filled the void and wrapped around the gates.

"Not while I breathe Anarchy" said Truth creating a white aura around the gates that seemed to cause interference with the spell.

As the colors swirled around the void, the air started to crack and the wind blew at high speeds. As the ground started to shake those who make fly went up as the ones who could make force fields surrounded themselves and those closest in it. The gates were starting to tremble as the darkness from the spell started to overpower the white aura.

"You are a fool if you think the multiverse will go down without a fight. There are countless heroes willing to die for their people" said Truth showing signs of the power struggle taking its toll.

"And they will die as heroes and their worlds will be my spoils of war!" said Lord Anarchy as he put more power into his spells causing cracks in the aura. The power struggle was taking its toll on the gates as well as the tremors caused cracks in them causing shadowy black hands to seep through.

"As much as I've enjoyed this 'duel' I do believe it's time to end this" said Anarchy increasing his spells power, shattering the aura and knocking Truth unconscious from exhaustion.

"He just beat the guardian of all alchemic knowledge. With him at my side nothing could stop me! "thought Dante looking at their leader.

Looking at the now downed Truth with a smile down on his face Anarchy turned to the gates and snapped his fingers, opening both gates and staring at a huge eye in both of them as hands shot towards him. Before the hands could touch the dark lord though, Anarchy let out a wave of energy that completely disintegrated the hands.

"Now then I believe it's time I got your friends Dante, as well as some more muscle" Said Anarchy as several figures appeared from the gate. Some the body swapping alchemist knew well, others she had never seen before.

"Where am I" said a blond haired bearded man with glasses "I'm alive? No, this isn't possible, I should be dead." He says looking at his hands and his surroundings until his eyes upon two different people that looked just like him. And then heard the snickers of a voice he never wanted to hear again.

"Well this is a grand surprise you've given me lord Anarchy" laughed Dante. "Not only did you give me my homunculus, but my chimeras and three versions of Hohenheim as well! I don't know whether to torture, murder, or brainwash them into joining us."

"Do what you wish but, the one in the white robe isn't your former lover, he is homunculi named Father. Think of him as you of his Universe. As for the rest of them I'm sure we can find…something is wrong" Anarchy said with anger in his voice as he looked around, his eyes landed on a battered, smiling Truth being carried by the man who imprisoned him all though eons ago.

"Order" was all Anarchy said in anger as he conjured a six foot black sword and charged at him screaming. Before the blade could hit him, Order created a barrier that clashed with the sword. After several slashes with the sword, the shield started to crack.

"Why are you here?" said anarchy "you're not dumb enough to think you can take me on by yourself and save Truth, not while I have my Cabal with me."

Sure enough, some of his followers were coming to help end Order as the others talked to the homunculi as Jafar turned a walking grey blob with teeth that Dante called Gluttony back into his normal state.

"Why" thought Anarchy as he hammered at the barrier, "why would Order be here now? Not even he can take us all on by himself. And he isn't striking back at us even though he could mop the floor with some of my group. He isn't even putting any power behind this shield, what could he possibly want here unless ..." then Anarchy had a horrible idea on what Order came for.

"Kill the humans, chimeras and the disloyal homunculi NOW!"

But by the time they saw what he was talking about it was too late. Most of the people that came out of the gates were wrapped in cosmic bubbles and disappeared. Before the evil alliance knew it, they were back at Lord Anarchy's palace.

"It appears we've been noticed by your friend" said Anti-Cosmo.

"Indeed Order appears to be making an army of his own" said Caliesto sheathing her sword.

"Be calm" said Anarchy "a couple people fresh out of the gate years after their deaths do not an army make." He said looking around back at them.

The young looking lord clearly saw what some of them were thinking. Letting a smile creep upon his face he said "surely you had to have realized that Order was going to find out sooner than later, and the fact that most of the people that have stood in your way were going to find a way to unite" he said looking at the people from the nicktoon multiverse . "But your right, this will cause us to move our debut up" said Lord Anarchy looking at Dante "I trust our new arrivals are joining are cause."

"We are" said Father looking at Anarchy "the offer is too tempting to pass up."

"I get to kill hundreds of Hohenheim's for fun." Said Envy with his signature smile "this is going to be great."

"So glad you feel that way Envy" said a voice from nowhere. A voice that only a couple recognized, especially two homunculi with eye patches over their left eye.

"Saliem? Is that you my son?" says Dante version of Bradley, Pride.

"So your version of me is human I take it" says the now visible image of a young boy in a white shirt with a black vest and pants. "Lord Anarchy brought me here shortly after my defeat" he says as his shadow grows larger "you may call me Pride" as he speaks the shadow behind him grew teeth and red eyes.

As Pride returned to normal, Mostro and three others came into the hall and kneeled to Anarchy. The first one was a middle age black man with brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes. He wore red armor with flames on his chest. The second one was a young white man in his late teens with blond hair and blue eyes. He wore Greek armor with a lightning theme. The final one was a young dark-skinned woman with long black hair and blood red eyes. She wore red and black armor and carried a large battle axe.

"Ah, every one meets my other Generals: Gaston the vanishing flame" as Anarchy spoke the black man rose and nodded at the villains "Alex the blinding light" as the young blond gave a smile to the group as he looked as some of the females "And finally Caroline the beautiful berserker" as the woman looked at the group and nodded.

"Excellent! Now that we are all in agreement, prepare yourselves because soon we will make our debut, soon we will crunch all beneath our feet, soon WE WILL RULE" says Anarchy laughing as others began to join him.

_Meanwhile_

In a vast expanse of space and colors stood Order and Truth looking into a sphere and watching what had transpired before Anarchy looked up at them and cut the connection.

"He's stronger than before Order, he won't be as easy to cage like last time" said Truth, who has recovered from his skirmish "What will we do now? Even with the people you saved, we won't be able to hold him back" said Truth looked at the man he called ally with a serious face.

Order looking at his friend and said "we have no choice. Gather the others and inform those from your world that company will be arriving" he says levitating into the sky raising his hands and concentrating his power.

In a loud booming voice Order says "Heroes you have been summoned!"

* * *

Tell me what you think . .


End file.
